Wander
by Sithisis
Summary: Outside of his culinary arts studies, Sanji loved to read a certain adventure series about pirates and dreams. However, his visit to the bookstore and his encounter with a certain green-haired employee was another adventure in itself. ZoSan AU.


Based on an event that happened during one of my visits to a bookstore.  
Thank you to **that-seanie-b** for prompting me to write this! This story is dedicated to you, lovely :)

* * *

The bookstore was not too crowded, so there were enough associates to help enough customers. Sanji wasn't being helped, but he was fine with it. Searching for a book by himself was relaxing and allowed him some time to browse and discover new adventures to be read.

It had been a while since Sanji had a break from his studies. Learning about the culinary arts and learning how to make dishes at the same time was amazing, however even the most enthusiastic of chefs needed a break from the hustle of such a busy environment. While other students did not enjoy the obligation to work or volunteer at a restaurant of their own choice, Sanji had always thought otherwise. Cooking and serving a satisfying dish to others, filling their stomachs, and the way that the people at the local soup kitchen smiled with utter gratitude - nothing could make him more happy.

If people were hungry, then Sanji would cook for them. He understood hunger more than anyone.

Outside of his studies, Sanji liked to indulge in a good book. His bookshelves were adored with loved books and new ones that he had yet to read. It was Robin who had introduced him to this obsession. There was something so interesting about reading - it wasn't about actively _doing_ something in the sense of cooking or fixing up a car - but about adventures that weren't rooted in reality.

One of Sanji's most favourite series was about a crew of pirates traveling the seas on the hunt for treasure, fame, and each of their very own goals. The character that Sanji really liked was a man who was also a chef like himself. The man had the goal of finding a sea called the 'All Blue.' All Blue was a paradise for cooks. It was said to contain every type of aquatic animal. Sometimes, Sanji wished that he himself could be swept away by adventure.

Sanji looked through the titles, every few minutes taking a book off of a shelf, reading its summary, the first few pages, and then putting the book back if it didn't interest him. After looking through a few more titles, he decided that he would give another section a try.

In his favourite series, there were always little tidbits about swords and their different techniques. It wouldn't hurt to learn more about it - who knows? The author of the series was meticulous with information and details. Every little thing counted. Maybe reading about swords would give him a hint as to what a certain character would do next.

When Sanji approached the History section, he was met with an interesting sight. A man who had green hair and was an employee judging by his uniform, was engrossed in a book about katana. Sanji looked at the bookshelves that were in front of the employee. There were books from how to polish swords, to ancient sword techniques, myths, and even books about the art of sword collecting. Sanji opted for one about katana as well, and began to look closely at the titles.

Soon afterward, the employee noticed Sanji, and closed his book. "Need help with finding something?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a book about katana. An introduction to their history and myths would be nice."

The employee nodded. "Any reason you're interested?"

Sanji paused in his search, face heating up a little. Before he could say anything, the employee interrupted him.

"Oh. You're one of those." The employee took a book called, "Ancient Sword Collecting for Dummies" out of the shelf and handed it to Sanji. He then went back to his book about katana.

"Oi, moss head. Don't just assume things about me and then not do your job. Shitty employee."

"What was that, eyebrow?"

Sanji grew annoyed. He relented. "There's this series I really like, alright? One of the characters is really into katana, and the author makes every detail count. I want to see if I could figure some things out for myself."

The employee's eyes widened in surprise. "You can't mean - you can't mean _that_ series?!"

"Why's a shitty moss-head like _you_ reading it?! Don't tell me you're here for the same reason."

The employee turned away. Sanji got him.

"You are, aren't you?" Sanji said, smiling. He pointed to the book that the employee held. "Well, if you don't want me to write a shitty review about you, then you better give me this."

"It's my own copy, actually." The employee replied, sighing. "But it's not in this section. It should be in the Culture section if my memory's right."

"Sure, sure. Take me away on an adventure."

Sanji followed the employee to another section of the bookstore. They paused in front of some shelves, and the employee began to look through the books by category, then by author. All to no avail.

"It's not here," the employee said. "I was sure that it was here last time… Let's keep searching."

* * *

They went to another section, and then another. While they walked from section to section, the employee talked with Sanji.

"Oi, what's your name?"

"Introduce yourself first, moss-head."

"Zoro."

"Zoro," Sanji said the name himself, hoping that he would later remember it. For some reason, Sanji found it very suiting. He wondered if the name had any historical significance.

"I'm Sanji."

"Eyebrow. What do you do besides hunting for clues?"

"Ah. The moss-head actually knows how to build rapport. I'll give you… 4 points out of 10 for effort."

"4?!"

Sanji grinned. "I do culinary arts. Volunteer at a local soup kitchen for experience. You?"

"Kendo. I'd like to master it, then teach it to others someday."

After checking the latest section, Sanji looked between Zoro and the bookshelves. The titles seemed familiar. They were back where they had started.

"You're lost, aren't you?"

Zoro's embarrassed blush was not missed by Sanji.

"C'mon," Zoro said. "We'll find it sooner or later."

"Except I actually need to get going soon. Can't spend all day here, can't keep her waiting."

"Date?"

"Catching up with an old friend."

"Tell me about them?" Zoro asked, leading him to yet another section.

"Well, she's an amazing anthropologist. She knows a lot about history and why people did what they did… and if she doesn't know? She'd go find the answers herself!"

"Sounds like someone I know," Zoro replied. "And she's always so cryptic about things. And terrifying." Zoro chuckled. "Once, she was doing research on demons and said that they were… cute out of all things."

Sanji chuckled as well, then he checked his watch. "But I really should get going. It's fine that you didn't find that book, alright? The journey was adventurous enough. I'll give you a slightly less shitty rating."

Zoro shook his head. "It has to be here somewhere," he said. Then, he murmured to himself, "If I do find it later, then I'm going to be so annoyed."

"I'll come back soon, moss-head," Sanji said. He began to leave.

"Oi, wait!"

Sanji turned back to face Zoro.

"Here." Zoro handed Sanji his own copy of the book, looking away.

"But-" Sanji protested, holding the book in shock.

"Just remember to come back and tell me about it once you've finished reading it." Zoro put his hands firmly on top Sanji's own.

"Thanks... moss-head," Sanji said, flipping through the pages of the book.

Zoro turned away. "Get going, eyebrow. You never want to make Robin angry."

Sanji looked up from the book as fast as he could. "Wait. Robin?!"

But Zoro was already gone.

* * *

Later, when Sanji began to read the book, taking in every detail and considering what the author of his favourite series had used as an allusion, he came across a page. A worn bookmark fell out.

There was something written on it.

It was a name of a certain moss-head, and a phone number.


End file.
